justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Let Me Down
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dlc = April 20, 2017 (JDU) April 27, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / |gc = / Persian Rose/ (Beta) |dg = / |nowc = DontLet|nogm = 4|audio = |perf = Marion Champmartin (P1) Soraya Gacem (P2) |lc = Vivid Cyan}} "Don’t Let Me Down" by ft. is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are two girls. P1 P1 has black hair in two small buns, a blue long-sleeved crop top over a light blue shirt, some black bracelets on her left wrist, a fuchsia glove, a fuchsia and black stripes skirt, blue socks and black shoes. P2 P2 has short hair under a bordeaux bowler, a black collar with some studs, a light blue low-cut pullover, a yellow glove, a black and fuchsia striped skirt held by a pair of black suspenders, blue knee-lenght socks and a pair of black high sole shoes. DontLet Coach 1.png|P1 DontLet Coach 2.png|P2 Background The dance starts off in a bedroom. In the back of the bedroom, there is a bed with items such as pillows, books, and a guitar; in the front, there are candles sorted out in a circle. When the lights dim before the chorus starts, a purple aura starts creating from the middle of the room and transforming the scenery; besides, the candles light up and the items in the back start to float magically. When the chorus hits, the girls are transported to an enchanted library where bookshelves begin to bounce up and down. When the song ends, the girls hold each others' hands, and the background begins to dim. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves are in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms in two semicircles. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Open your arms in a 90° pose. P2 does it while kneeling in front of P1. Poparmsgold_gold.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 DLMDGM1&2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Explosion_po.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Gold moves 3 and 4.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Trivia * In the menu icon, P2 wears a blue glove instead of a yellow one. **Also, both of the dancer's positions are switched on the loading screen. * On the left wall, a poster from the E3 announcement of Just Dance 2017 can be seen. * The second time "Ooh I think I'm losing my mind/Now yeah" is sung, the N for "now" is not capitalised, despite it being at the beginning of a separate line. *''Don't Let Me Down'' is the first song by The Chainsmokers in Just Dance. It is followed by Closer. **Both were revealed on the same day. Gallery DontLet Cover Generic.png|''Don't Let Me Down'' Untitled1233453.jpg|''Don't Let Me Down'' on the menu (2017) dontlet load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen dontlet coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen DontLetP2Ava.png|P2's avatar 200707.png|Golden avatar 300707.png|Diamond avatar 7894.png|Coaches Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 10.03.06 AM|The E3 poster in the background DontLetPictograms.png|Pictograms Videos The Chainsmokers - Don't Let Me Down ft. Daya Just Dance 2016 Don't Let Me Down 4 players 5 stars Wii u Don't Let Me Down - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Soraya Gacem Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now